It's All in a Name
by IMSLES
Summary: Winner of NFA's Anthroponomastics challenge. That is using the meaning of names to identify the characters. In this case the characters I used are such: Leroy the king; Anthony worthy of praise; Timothy to honor God; Abigail father's joy and Delilah temptress.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

IT'S ALL IN A NAME

Ch. 1

King Leroy looked out upon his kingdom, his son, Anthony by his side. The sun was rising as they stood on the balcony outside the royal chamber.

"One day soon this will all be yours my son. The people already look up to you," Leroy stated placing his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

The prince shook his head. "Only because of you, father," he argued.

"No, son," the king turned to look his son in the eye, "You are a good and kind man. You will do right by them and they have a confidence in that."

"They only like me because they fear you," he continued to negate his father's praise.

Leroy narrowed his eyes and let his hand slap the back of the young man's head. "Enough! I did not raise you to question my word. If you weren't ready to reign I would not be stepping down to allow it."

"But why father?" Anthony searched his father's face. "You still have a lot of years left to rule."

Leroy sighed. "I have ruled for many years, starting not much older than you. Though it's given me great joy, I am ready to relinquish my power and watch with pride as my son takes my place."

Anthony blushed. His father had never been a verbose man. His approval or even disapproval was always made clear with minimal words. So he took to heart that his father truly believed in him.

"I will do you proud Father," he promised.

"I know you will son," the king smiled and placed his palm on his son's cheek.

…Elsewhere in the castle…

Prince Timothy arrived home for a visit from his studies at the seminary. His thirst for knowledge had led him to the only place he could continue his education. He cherished the rare visits he was granted to see his family. He only had one more year before he'd become a permanent member of the brotherhood, unless he found another way to fulfill a role in the family.

With Anthony the heir to the throne, he had no future as king. It was a small kingdom, so no outlying regions needed an overseer. No, he actually found contentment in the prayers shared with his fellow associates. Who knows maybe one day he could become the archbishop of the kingdom.

He walked around his father's study perusing the titles of the many books upon the shelves. Reading was a passion he shared with his father that his brother never quite embraced. Anthony read only a few books, but would listen intently to the details when the king and Timothy discussed the plots and meanings of them.

As he was taking a book down from a shelf he heard feet fast approaching. He braced himself before he was wrapped into a tight squeeze.

"Timmy," his sister, Abigail squealed. She was the only person in all of the land who could get away using that moniker. "You're home," she released her hold and stood smiling up at him.

He placed the book back on the shelf and gently took her hands. He spread them out to take a good look at her. It had been months since he'd seen her and she was fast becoming a woman.

She wore her dark hair in a chignon with black ribbons hanging to her shoulders. Her dress was white and full of lacy layers. Her face was made up, but modestly, save for the very red lips that enhanced the natural ivory of her skin.

"How long will you be home?" she inquired.

"Only a few days I'm afraid," he released her hands and reached back for his book.

She pushed the book back to the shelf. "If you only have a few days don't spend them reading. I've missed you," she pouted.

Timothy couldn't help but smile; she had a way of always getting what she wanted. She wasn't only daddy's little girl, but her brothers' as well.

"What shall we do then?" he acquiesced.

Clapping her hands and hopping in place she lost her pout. Grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the library, "We'll go find Anthony and do something together."

Timothy rolled his eyes not sure his brother would be as thrilled as she was to spend time with him.

Their relationship was never a tightly bound one, rather they tolerated each other. At first to please their mother who died form the fever that his the region ten years before. She had contracted the illness when she went out to care for the sick in a nearby village.

After she succumbed they barely spoke. As time passed they had less and less time to share until eventually Timothy went off to the seminary. He loved his brother and didn't doubt his brother would be there beside him if needed. They just had nothing in common.

Abigail though was something they both cared deeply for and if anyone could bring the brothers together it would be she.

When Timothy realized they were approaching their father's chamber he pulled her to a stop. She turned and glared at him stomping her foot in annoyance.

"What did you do that for?" she accused.

"We can't disturb them," he tilted his head toward the door of the royal chamber.

Abigail sighed, "Of course we can. Father may be the king but he always welcomes us to visit."

"Maybe you, but not me," he disputed.

"Don't be silly. Besides if were going to ask Anthony to join us, this is where he is."

Curious why their father would have their brother inside, Timothy relented and allowed his sister to open the door unannounced.

They saw their father and brother out on the veranda looking out toward the kingdom. They turned to see the visitors when they heard the chamber door close.

Abigail rushed forward clearly unaware of the expression Timothy read across the king's face. He wasn't happy with the unexpected encounter, but when his daughter threw her arms around his neck he could only smile.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he kissed her cheek.

Abigail turned to point to Timothy, "Timmy is home and I thought it would be wonderful if we invited Anthony to join us." She batted her eyes and radiated a smile she knew her father couldn't resist.

Unable to deny her a simple request he replied, "Very well. Anthony, go spend time with your siblings. We will finish our discussion after dinner."

Welcoming the reprieve Anthony took his sister's hand and led her back to where their brother stood.

"Timothy it's good to have you home," he greeted his brother gripping both shoulders and giving him a light shake. "The seminary must be treating you well. You're looking good."

"I can't complain. It's a life that suits me. You're looking dapper yourself."

"Yes, well," Anthony turned his siblings toward the door glancing back at their father who regarded his children with pride, "That's kind of you."

Timothy allowed himself to be pushed into the hallway, but turned to face his brother once they exited the bedroom.

"What is the rush?" he asked voicing the irritation of being handled so brusquely.

"Can't a brother be in a hurry to share some quality time with his younger sister and his brother he hasn't seen in months?" Anthony asked innocently.

"Of course he can," Abigail narrowed he eyes at Timothy. "Now let's go to the stables and ride out to the lake," she appealed.

Neither of the young men was as enthusiastic about riding horses as Abigail, but they smiled and agreed it was a grand idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

IT'S ALL IN A NAME

Ch. 2

Abigail was quick to jump off her horse and run to the water. She enjoyed its coolness as she walked along the shore and it lapped over her feet as she searched for shells to add to her collection.

Anthony and Timothy led the horses to shady spot that also provided a grassy area for them to graze. Anthony eyed his younger brother noticing a shadow of distress across his brow.

"What is troubling you?" he asked not sure Timothy would be willing to confide in him.

Timothy shrugged and attempted to wave of the query. Seeing the concern in his brother's face he paused in his walking to face him.

Anthony stopped as well, surprised that he was going to be let in on the inner turmoil of his brother.

Timothy sighed, "I don't think Father is pleased I came home. It may be my last visit for a long while and I was hoping he'd be happy to see me. It's silly," he began to walk toward their sister.

Anthony stuck out his arm and took hold of Timothy's arm. "Why do you think that? You haven't spent more than a minute in his presence."

Timothy looked back gently pulling his arm free. "When he saw me enter his room, he looked annoyed. That was until Abigail ran up to hug him."

"We were having a rather serious discussion before the door closed and disrupted us. Father would've been annoyed with anyone, except perhaps Abigail. He can never be angry at her, at least not for very long," Anthony chuckled.

Timothy laughed lightly as well, "That's true." He paused hoping that what Anthony said was true. He was not looking forward to having his last few days home being filled with is father's disapproval. Curious though about what Anthony and their father had been discussing he asked, "So what all important discourse did we interrupt?"

Timothy smiled but quickly lost it when he saw Anthony look out over the water with a cast of doubt or insecurity present on his normally easy going jocular face. He glanced toward the lake assessing that their sister was still a good distance away before asking, "Is Father okay?"

Aware that his brother senses his ill-ease, Anthony quickly pulled himself together, "Yes. Yes, he's fine."

Timothy raised an eyebrow indicating he needed more than Anthony's verbal reassurance.

"Very well. He told me he wants to relinquish his crown and that he believes I am ready to succeed him."

Timothy pondered the revelation. Aside from the unknown reasons behind their father's desire to step down, he knew that he had every reason to hold confidence in Anthony.

"Did he say why? Are you sure he isn't unwell?" Timothy continued.

Tiring of the third degree, Anthony said shortly, "He just told me he was ready and wanted to watch as I ruled."

Bristling at his brother's tempered retort, Timothy decided to let it drop. Abigail was waving at them to hurry and join her. Deciding to make the most of their afternoon a fun adventure, Timothy jogged off toward the shore.

Feeling like a heel for snipping at Timothy, Anthony shook his head in disgust and took off behind him. When he caught up he said, "I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm concerned about father's reasoning, too."

Timothy stopped. Apologies were a rare occurrence between them. "I accept your apology," he nodded once. "For what it's worth I think you'll make a great king."

"You do?" Anthony asked secretly pleased his brother believed in him.

"Sure. I'm just glad I won't be on of your royal subjects. I've had you lording over enough of my life," he snickered.

Thinking of Timothy's remark about this being his last visit for a long while Anthony asked, "So where will you be going?"

"I'll be finishing up my studies and taking my final vows in a few months. After that I'll be assigned somewhere I'll be needed."

"Perhaps I should enquire about having you instated as pastor of my domain," Anthony smirked.

"I think it best to leave that up to my superiors," Timothy turned and continued to meet up with their sister by the water.

Anthony looked at his brother. He'd known Timothy felt like he'd grown up in his shadow and wondered if he was choosing a life of celibacy to save himself from having to risk a woman looking at him as less than the good man he was. He had a sudden epiphany and hid a devious smile not wanting Timothy to catch on that he was plotting something. He'd have to work quickly though, before his brother was off again to return to the seminary.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After spending a few hours enjoying each other's company Tony suggested it was time to return to the castle. Wanting to set his plan in motion he quickly handed his horse off to the stable hand and went in search of his personal page.

He wrote a note, sealed it and gave it to eager young man instructing, "This is very important. Wait for a response and return it to me personally."

The page nodded and hastily made his way to the stables to saddle the fastest of their steeds. Anthony smiled thinking that he may just make a big difference in his brother's future. His smile faltered with the one small doubt that Timothy would find it as great an idea as he did.

'Too late now,' he shrugged. The ball was in someone else's court though he could see no reason that the recipient of his message would find a reason to not jump at the opportunity outlined.

Dinner was never the quietest meal they shared. If no one else had any pressing matters to discuss, Abigail regaled her family with all sorts of information she learned through her studies or the experiments she was wont to perform.

Leroy enjoyed her enthusiasm for knowledge and listened attentively only prome to pod her if she drifted too far off topic with a growled, "Abigail."

This particular night however, Anthony was preoccupied with his plan and anticipating the response. Abigail was a bit worn from their outing at the lake. Observing Timothy he couldn't help but sense his unease. He decided it best to have a word with him.

"Anthony," he spoke to his eldest gaining his attention from whatever had him day-dreaming.

"Father," he responded dismissing his musings.

"Our conversation will be delayed until later this evening. I need to speak with your brother." Turning to his younger son he continued, "Timothy you will join me in the library after lunch."

Timothy had snapped his gaze up from his plate to look quizzically at his father. It had been a long time since the king had requested time alone with him.

"Yes, Father," he nodded still uncertain of the reason. A glance toward his siblings only resulted in shrugged shoulders as they had no idea either.

Anthony was relieved that he didn't have to cancel his meeting with his father. It was almost fate that seemed to step in to allow his plan to fall into place.

Abigail smiled. Timothy may not understand, but she looked at their father and could see the concern he held at his son's surprise and the trace of sadness that it had caused him. It was about time for them to face the gap that had been between them and if not fill it at least build a bridge over it.

Timothy stood in front of the window looking out at the front grounds. Rising clouds of dust indicated a rider was approaching the castle. He had identified the rider as his brother's page when he heard his father close the door behind him. Not making much of the page's arrival he turned to discover the intent of his father's request for his audience.

Hoping to have a relaxed conversation Leroy asked his son to have a seat, pleased that he did so with no hesitation or look of uncertainty. "I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," he began wishing the look of surprise hadn't appeared on his son's face. Was his praise really that unexpected?

"Your superiors have informed me of your progress, but they are not sure of your future intentions."

"I believe I assured them that I would be continuing with my studies there and joining them," Tim replied wondering why they would tell his father otherwise.

"Surely when you finish you'd like to return home," his father implied.

Tim looked at his father who appeared delighted at the thought of having him home again. "Well actually I was thinking that I'd like to join them Father."

"Oh," Leroy said stunned. "I suppose that makes sense, but I had hoped you'd want to return here."

"What would I do here?" Timothy asked wondering what his father expected of him.

"There are duties that you could attend to that are not your brother's strength. I thought you could assist him."

"You want me to be at Anthony's beck and call. He's fully capable of fulfilling his royal duties," Timothy argued.

The king smirked at the image of his boys when they were much younger and Timothy following his brother around the castle awaiting his next 'command'.

"You both are no longer children. Anthony hasn't seen you as the little brother who adored him in a long time. He's grown in many ways since you've left us," a pang of his own sadness sounded his words.

Timothy observed his father and saw the emotions play on his eyes. He never really thought anyone had cared so much about him going away, except Abigail, of course. He had seen changes in his brother, but had always seen himself as the little brother when he was with him.

"I guess I don't see what he would need from me. He can do everything."

"Maybe you still admire him too much. It's true he is full of self-assurance, but he still looks for approval to know he's doing the right thing. Without you he'll still manage to rule. I have the utmost confidence or I wouldn't be stepping down. It's just that together I see a more formidable leadership. When I had your mother beside me, I was a better ruler. I lost some of my compassion after her death, even if the people were still well looked after."

Seeing the sincerity in his father's face Timothy was unsure what he should do. Wanting some time to consider his father's request, he asked if he could have some time to himself.

Knowing his son would take all he said to heart the king honored his request and went to find his older son.

Tim wandered out the doors of the library that led into the garden contemplating all he'd learned from his talk with his father. He'd never doubted his father loved him, but for some reason had seen his brother as being favored. Perhaps it was only because he was older and born to be the successor to the throne.

The seminary had seem the logical direction for him to pursue. He found the atmosphere there therapeutic, but maybe he needed to venture out a bit before making his final decision.

Having much to think over Timothy ambled through the garden with no particular destination in mind. He let his thoughts wander as he enjoyed the quiet surrounding him. Much like the quiet he enjoyed at the seminary. He hadn't realized he could find it anywhere else.

A dark haired woman watched from her spot in the garden just behind a large elm tree whose low hung branches held leaves that shielded her from view. Timothy was different from his brother, she observed. He appeared more introspective whereas Anthony exuded himself physically.

The sun was descending lower in the sky; sunset still an hour in the future. She was excited about meeting the younger prince. He'd always been a bit elusive or maybe it was more that Anthony would steal the spotlight with his larger than life persona. She'd known the older brother long enough to know it was mostly an act. Living in his father's shadow he was constantly trying to prove that he was someone that people could look up to.

The king must've seen his son was just that kind of man if he was willing to step down and let Anthony take the throne. So she was intrigued by Anthony's request to meet his brother.

Oh, she had no doubt that there were men in the kingdom who admired her. She often played on their advances, but never too far. She didn't want to be like the women who worked as barmaids or worse the ones that sought out the men in the streets.

No she may have a quality that attracted men, but she wanted someone special who would want her for more than her body. Watching Timothy as he strolled aimlessly, she wondered if he would be the one. Not that she wanted to be royalty, he just seemed to be above that himself and maybe, well maybe he could see into her soul.

She stepped around the tree as he drew near. Upon seeing her he paused unsure that she was really there. The sun played along her head and he had to shake his head slightly so see that she wasn't an angel.

She smile and he walked tentatively toward her. He'd never seen someone so beautiful. Her smile rivaled the sunshine. He smiled as he came to stand in front of her.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance," he tilted his head slightly.

"The pleasure is mine kind sir," she curtsied. "My name is Delilah."

"A lovely name for a lovely lady," he took her hand and laid a gentle kiss upon it as he bowed with his other hand behind his back.

"Why thank you your highness," she blushed taken by his charm.

"Please call me Timothy," he said looking into her eyes.

"As you request," she stared back into his eyes. A connection was there she'd never felt before and she hoped it was felt by him too.

"What bring you to the royal garden?" he asked curious why this stranger was roaming the grounds.

"Anthony invited me," she replied. Seeing him take a step back and frown she regretted her honest answer.

"I see. I suppose you were waiting for him then," he straightened his shoulders. "I wouldn't want to be in the way." He began to turn, but she stopped him with a hand gently laid on his elbow.

"No. Actually I was hoping to meet you. Anthony has been a friend for a few years, but he's much too frivolous for me."

"Hmm," Timothy relaxed his stance. He'd never met a 'friend' of his brother that showed any interest in meeting him. "Would you care to join me on a walk?" he offered his arm.

Breathing a small sigh of relief that he didn't continue his retreat she placed her hand in the crook of his arm and nodded.

They walked in silence for a few moments each admiring the natural beauty around them.

"It's quite peaceful here," she spoke quietly.

"Yes. I don't think I truly noticed it before tonight. Sure I've come out her to escape, well to be alone, but I suppose I always had too much on my mind to notice."

She examined his profile and had seen a look of confusion cross his face.

"I suppose life as a prince isn't always an easy one."

"No especially being the second son," he said almost to himself.

She stopped and he looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You think you're less important than your brother?" she asked frankly.

"I wouldn't say that," he looked beyond her trying to find the words to describe his thoughts. "It's more that Anthony was born to be the next king. What is my role to be?"

"Whatever you want to be," she told him. "Look Anthony doesn't have a choice, but to be king. You, however are free to be whatever or whomever you want to be."

"I never looked at it quite that way." He continued to walk. "I guess in a way I was seeking my own path. The seminary offered me a different life."

"The seminary? You really think a life of solitude is what is right for you?"

"I didn't plan to stay there. I figured I'd take my final vows and get appointed somewhere where no one knew my lineage and I could start anew," he shrugged.

"You want to change your lineage? Are you ashamed of your family?" she stepped in front of him to block his path.

"Of course not," he looked down at her and took a deep breath. "It's just… I don't know how to say it. After talking with my father tonight, I'm not sure what I want to do."

She ran her hand lightly down his arm and he glanced into her eyes. They held him and he felt his head lower to kiss her before he knew what he was doing. She allowed him to kiss her lightly before she stepped back. A spark seemed to have ignited when his lips touched hers and she turned her back to him as she put her fingers to her lips.

Timothy was shocked first by the way his body reacted from the mere kiss and second by Delilah's abrupt turn. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have been so forward. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

She shook her head as she tried to understand what the kiss had meant.

Taking the shake of her head as a denial Timothy lowered his head in shame. "I should see you back to the castle, so you can be on your way. If you'll still allow me to escort you that is."

She turned quickly. "Oh Timothy. I don't want to leave."

"You don't?" he asked relieved but confused.

"No," she smiled. "I've never been kissed like that," she tried to explain.

By her smile he determined it hadn't been displeasing. "I've never felt one quite like it myself," he gave her a lopsided smile. "Though perhaps we should return to the castle, as the sun is getting lower and we shouldn't be out her in the dark."

"I suppose we shouldn't," she took his arm again as they reversed their course along the path.

Again they walked in silence. After a few steps Delilah casually laid her head on his shoulder. Timothy looked down feeling the unfamiliar weight there, but allowed her to remain leaning against him.

His life's vision had changed during his visit. He was still determined to finish his studies, but decided to return home before making the decision about his final vows. Perhaps there was more to his life than becoming a priest. Possibly assisting his brother or maybe, he raised his eyes to the sky, maybe even finding love and having a family of his own.

When they reached the doors of the castle he opened one and stepped to the side to allow Delilah to enter ahead of him. They made their way to the great hall where Abigail and Anthony sat while their father stoked a fire in the fireplace.

Abigail looked up and smiled and Anthony grinned himself as they saw Timothy enter with Delilah. The king stood and regarded his son with young maiden still on his arm.

The look on Timothy's face made Anthony believe he'd made the right choice.

"Son?" he gestured toward their guest with his head. 

"Father. Abigail. This is Delilah," he introduced her.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," she lowered her head, "as well as you Lady Abigail."

Leroy approached her and offered his hand in greeting. Much like Timothy he bowed as he took her hand.

"I see where Timothy has gotten his charm," she stated.

The king raised an eyebrow at his son, "Oh?"

"He greeted me in the same manner," she explained noticing the color rise up Timothy's face.

Abigail nearly jumped in place waiting to greet Delilah.

Always astute to the emotions around her she could see that her brother was smitten with the young woman.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled. "I hope that Timothy has made you feel welcome."

"Yes," Delilah patted Timothy's arm. "I do feel most welcome."

Anthony made his way to them. "Delilah," he smiled bowing and giving his brother a wink.

"Your highness," she curtsied.

"Please come and have a seat," the king invited.

"I'd enjoy that, but I must be on my way soon."

"Nonsense," Anthony blurted. Seeing his father's curious gaze he continued, "It's getting too dark for travel. We have plenty of room to keep you for the night."

"Yes," the king asserted. "You're safety comes first."

He'd have to have a word with his oldest child about the presence of Delilah, though he was certain he'd figured the reasons already on his own.

After sharing a meal and an evening of small talk Abigail took upon herself to escort Delilah to the guest quarters. She knew Timothy had his plans. Despite her desire to have him back at home in the castle, she had to put his wishes first. So she wondered what role, if any this new woman would fill in his life. She eyed her speculatively, scrutinizing whether she was good enough for her brother.

It hadn't totally escaped Abigail's observance that her brother and Delilah appeared to be equally taken with each other. Still they had only just met and though perhaps wanting to believe in love at first sight the young princess was also pragmatic.

She was delighted that her brother had found someone that seemed to intrigue him, yet she wanted to make sure Delilah had similar ideas for the future.

"You appear to be fond of Timothy," she said casually.

Quite aware of the princesses' intention, Delilah smiled, "Yes, he is a tender soul."

Abigail nodded. He certainly was that. "I would hate for anyone to take advantage of that," she warned.

"Fear not Lady. I know that we know very little about each other and I'm not presuming that I am the right prospect for Timothy. I would like to get to know him better and hope that he feels the same about me."

Abigail accepted her reply and appreciated the honesty it bore. Bidding Delilah a pleasant night's rest, she began to journey to her own bedroom.

She passed by Timothy's room and noticed the door open just enough for her to see him standing at his window gazing out into the night as he held the drape open with his hand.

She couldn't help but smile. It had been some time since she'd him so relaxed. Perhaps Delilah would be a good influence on him.

Sensing her watching him Timothy looked over his shoulder. "Can I help you with anything?" he inquired.

"No. I only wanted to bid you a good night," she grinned.

"Good night, dear sister. Sleep well," he returned to looking out at the night. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer that he'd make the right decision about his future."


End file.
